Trimming Trees
by talkswithherhands
Summary: liday fluff piece set off of a tweet by our favorite Rizzles ladies that set off sparks in my head, demanding I write. Consider this an in-between piece for the RNR Saga I haven't forgotten!


**Title:** Trimming Trees

**Author: **Lj Bard

**Summary:** Holiday fluff piece set off of a tweet by our favorite Rizzles ladies that set off sparks in my head, demanding I write. Consider this an in-between piece for the RNR Saga I haven't forgotten!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! FEED THE BARD!

**A/Note:** As always, a huge thanks to all my Rizzlesgirls on twitter! Thank you for your continued support of my ficlets, despite the long periods of time between them. Happy Holidays!

**Dedication: **To aliasspycrazy, TheSaxyOne and 3doorsfan on Twitter… for setting more fuel to the fire ;)

**-x-**

"Maura, I cannot believe I have to actually say this… I do not care how tall the tree is, my shoulders are _not_ a stepladder!" Jane huffed annoyed as Maura attempted to climb on Jane's back to try and finish animating their very first Christmas tree.

"Jane.. hold still!" Maura paid no heed to Jane's grunts as she stood by and allowed her girlfri- _fiancée _she corrected to climb upon her back, then straddle her shoulders, a soft tug and she winced.

"OW! Watch the hair, would ya?" Jane hissed. "I'd like to not be bald for Christmas."

"Female baldness is actually a common trait in many count-" Maura began but was cut off as she struggled to sit upright and place the star ornament on the tip of the tree, Jane clinging to her legs, she tugged again at Jane's hair like she would a horses' reigns and Jane yelped.

"MAURA!" Jane growled.

"Sorry! Just a little.. bit.. more… and done!" Maura let out a whoop of laughter in her childlike excitement at having finished their Christmas tree. Jane took a knee to help Maura stand back on her own and she rolled her shoulders with a grimace.

"Geez, next year when we do this, _I'm _going to be on top-" Jane almost immediately wished she could take back the statement as she watched Maura smirk at her choice of words.

"You know that you always start out on top but by the time I am done with you-"

Jane kissed her to silence the end of her lover's statement, blushing furiously.

"For once, Maura, just shut up," Jane grinned and took Maura's face in her hands and leaned in for a gentler, longer, sweeter kiss. Maura smiled into the kiss and tangled her hands in Jane's hair at her scalp where she had accidentally tugged a little harder than necessary and began to massage, earning a pleased moan from her lover.

"Mmm, I love you when you do that," Jane said breaking the kiss.

"You love me, regardless," Maura corrected with a grin.

"Well… it isn't like I just allow _anybody_ to just climb all over me to decorate a tree-" Jane quipped, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist; Maura leaned into the embrace and nestled her head into Jane's chest, looking up at their tree. This was their first Christmas that they were sharing together, as a couple and Maura had insisted that they do things right, starting with trimming the tree.

"Speaking of climbing over me and tree trimming…" Jane continued in a low rumble, tickling the side of Maura's face, but she laughed for the meaning behind Jane's words and tilted her chin up to meet soft brown eyes that shimmered back at her in the colorful lights that adorned their tree, brightening them significantly with warmth and love.

"Your mother is asleep in the room right next door," Maura warned.

"So? Take it from me, Christmas shopping like she has been doing all day, wears her down into an almost comatose state… the twister from Oz could come sweeping down and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash," Jane grinned, sliding her hands even lower and grabbing at Maura's backside, making the blonde jump with a small squeal of delight. Maura grabbed Jane's wrists and brought them to her front, kissing her palms.

"I should put on a sign that says no opening until Christmas, just to be safe from you're advances, after all, you don't want to be put on Santa's naughty list…" Maura grinned.

"Well if being nice means not being able to please you, then I'll suffer with lumps of coal in my stocking for the rest of our Christmases together, forever," Jane grinned and twined their fingers, playing gently with the ring on Maura's left hand, smiling as it twinkled in the merry lights gleaming at them.

"In that case, Merry Christmas, Jane," Maura smiled, leaning up and kissing her lover.

"Merry Christmas, Maura," Jane smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms tight around Maura, lifting her, despite the ache in her shoulders, Maura's thighs wrapped around her torso and waist and she stumbled not so gracefully toward the couch, never breaking their kiss and Jane smiled at the thought of being able to unwrap at least one present early this year.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yayyyy, always a happy ending for these two, always! Hope you all enjoyed, and yes i know you all have been waiting so very patiently for the third installment to the RNR series, I promise it IS coming along, I just dont want to post until it has been completed. So please bear with me. I hope you all enjoyed, regardless and please please PLEASE remember to be kind and FEED YOUR BARD!


End file.
